spiral_wars_shepherdfandomcom-20200213-history
Phoenix Company
Serving on the Phoenix since before the Triumvirate War ended, Phoenix Company is led by Major Thakur, a legend in the Corps and now a renegade, hunted by Fleet and her own people, the Kulina *To Table of Contents *To UFS Phoenix officers and spacers Roster below is incomplete and may include errors. Please edit if so... Corps Lore *Battle cry is 9.9 “Nine point nine!” “Nine point nine!” the others replied. Ten billion souls in Sol System when the krim hit Earth. Nine point nine billion dead. It had been humanity’s battle cry for the past thousand years, and the hacksaws weren’t the only ones who talked in numbers. (R-11) *HDI — HDI, in marine slang, stood for ‘happy, dumb and ignorant’ *BDI — “biological discoveries publication. **The BDP was a running joke amongst marines that stretched back centuries. Back then, some politically connected general had thought it a smart idea to get marines to participate in xeno-biological science, by helping the scientists to categorise new forms of life." (D-10) ** "It wasn’t rare, it was well done!” *Order Four: Primary Fleet order, if a possible krim nesting place is found. (Like that asteroid in Argitori System). Marines must search it, and destroy it, in case the krim weren't all exterminated ® Configuration *Phoenix Company is 228 marines: "the entire two hundred and twenty-eight strong Phoenix marine complement"(R-5) commanded by Major Thakur - Trace. *Five Platoons: "Phoenix’s marine company has five platoons, forty-four in each, plus Trace’s own Command Squad of eight, including herself. 228 total (R-5 and 11) "Trace rated all of her Lieutenants very highly — Dale at the top, for sheer experience, then Crozier, Zhi and Jalawi about equal in the middle, with Alomaim still a little green, but with enormous potential." (DL-21) *Platoon configuration: **three squads of twelve in three sections of four, for thirty-six total. Add an eight man heavy squad for 44 per platoon” (R -11) *Abbreviations **Charlie Platoon One-Three, as the abbreviation had it for First Squad, Third Section of Charlie Platoon (D-14) Command Squad "Trace’s command squad of eight including herself" (R-11). #Major Thakur #Staff Sergeant Gideon /Giddy Kono: "The irreplaceable First Sergeant “Stitch” Willis had been replaced by Sergeant Kono from Delta Platoon third squad” (R-19) #Private “Irfy” Arime #Private Lucio Zale - joined at Joma Station. Expert rifleman. Nickname was “Chilli” cuz he likes spicy food but may get new name from Phoenix Company (KV-19) #Private Jess Rolonde (Skah’s friend and reading tutor) #Private Anthony 'Bird' Kumar #Private Richard “Leo” Terez #Corporal Edward “Cocky” Rael (best-looking, injured in the Vault) Private Van (died. His spot filled by Private Zale) Alpha Platoon *Lieutenant Tyson Dale - Alpha Platoon leader and Phoenix Company's second-in-command after Major Thakur. "Dale was a thirty year veteran, and had an impressive row of medals on his chest" ® **"tall, blond, and dangerous...Erik had seen the man bite the head off a live tulik in a drinking session. He was a killer, bare-handed or with weapons,or with innocuous everyday items" (R-2) **"Lieutenant Dale, despite his officer’s bars, had started off as a private after a rough childhood on a frontier world, and earned an officer’s commission by still being alive after twenty years in the field."(R-2) *Sergeant Lester ‘Woody’ Forrest - Dale’s XO. (gentleman, former banker until divorce) *First Squad: Sergeant Lester ‘Woody’ Forrest, Private Cilian ‘Tricky’ Tong (killed at Defiance). Private Peter ‘Spots’ Reddy (headed for jail when joined up), etc. (battle in Free City of Gamesh in Kantovan Vault) **"Reddy in particular was now held in awe by the rest of Phoenix Company, having displayed on numerous occasions that unique combination of ability, nerve and luck that all marines valued" (D-31) *Lance Corporal Riccardo / Ricky, one of Dale’s two section commanders in First Squad. a big, short-haired woman, very obviously gay with tattoos, freckles and a steel tooth when she smiled. *Second Squad: Sergeant Hall *Third Squad: Sergeant Manjhi, Private Sarah "Fluffy" Andrews (D-31), **Corporal Vijay Khan - “Pull back to me boys,” their replacement section leader Vijay Khan admonished them.(D-31) **formerly Lisbeth’s bodyguard. “He had done eight years and risen to Staff Sergeant on Dragonfire before losing an arm in combat. That arm was cybernetic now” ® *Others, uncertain where they belong: Private "Benji" Carville. Private Tabo. Kaur. Poncho/Private Halep, Riccardo’s number two. (died at D-31), Aram. etc. (R-5, 11) *Died: Corporal Carponi, on Heuron ®, etc. Bravo Platoon *Lieutenant Ahmed Alomaim - youngest of the platoon leaders. Loves engineer Remy Hale. "He was the youngest and least experienced of Phoenix Company’s five lieutenants, but Trace rated him as high as any on pure ability." (DL-6) Lieutenant Alomaim was the least experienced of Phoenix’s marine officers, but Trace had told Erik he might one day be the best, if he stayed in long enough. He was certainly the hardest to read, deadpan and businesslike even by Trace’s standards.(DL-12) *First Squad: Gunnery sergeant Connie "Slips" Brice. Private "Scratchy" Ito. Private "Fuzz" Cruze. etc. *See Kantovan Vault scenes at the Tsubarata Charlie Platoon *Lieutenant Dreyfus ‘Skeeta’ Jalawi - "Of all Trace’s officers, Jalawi was the most frequently amused." (DL-22) Fifteen years in the corps.(D-10) “Built like a bull (but short for one), he hadn’t earned his nickname by physical appearance. The only officer on Phoenix whose patience his sense of humour hadn’t yet tested was Major Thakur. It was for that, almost as much as her quality as an officer, that she’d earned Jalawi’s undying respect.” (D-10) *Staff Sergeant Spitzer - Jalawi's XO First Squad: "Private Rick ‘Rats’ Lewis, Private Dalo ‘Elm’ Melidu...They, plus Spitzer, were First Squad’s First Section, Jalawi’s own personal foursome” (D-10) Second Squad: (Beneath the lake, on Cephilae, in Defiance) *Master Sergeant Peter Hoon, Squad Commander (joined at Joma Station and accepted command because Sergeant Lucy Cordi died at Argitori). “Thirty-three years active duty, six years retired, volunteering for service.” (DL) "One of Fleet's living legends, with more medals than seemed possible and two synthetic limbs" (D-11) **Lance Corporal Leitzman, who had reluctantly filled in as sergeant until Hoon arrived. *Second Squad Third Section: commander Lance Corporal Lani Graf / Eggs, Privates Gonzaga / Gonzo, Ram, and Berloc Third Squad: Sergeant Mishra, Private Ben, Lance Corporal Tugola, Private Deal *Third Squad Second Section - led by Lance Corporal Penn, "who had been personally escorting Lisbeth when things went bad" (DL-20). Joined at Joma. **Private "Chunky" Herman, injured at Joma Station but on duty with synthetic leg (D-12) *Heavy Squad- Corporal Riskin, Heavy Squad Commander. “Beagle" (D-10) Delta Platoon *Lieutenant Jasmine Crozier - “JC Crozier had been an officer in the marine corps for twelve years, all of them in combat. She’d been posted to Phoenix four years ago, when the previous commander of Delta Platoon had been killed in action.” (DL-21) **She mishandled the attack at Joma Station, in Drysine Legacy *She successfully protected the Geofeature, in Defiance, at great cost: "Trace had given the job to Delta because Lieutenant Crozier was the undisputed master at defending fixed spaces with boobytraps, ambush crossfires and the rest” (D-31) *Master Sergeant Tim Wong - Crozier's XO (died at D) *Sergeant Lai -- on Cephilae, Lai was the first human to set eyes on a toulemlek, and dubbed them "toulies" (D-10) *Private Rai *Berg - died *Corporal Kess, died *“Spanky, Benny, First got rushed, three down and we’re displacing down the geofeature !” “Copy LT!” came back Sergeant Jakobson of Third Squad. (D-31) *Lance Corporal Riggs was carrying Private Haim, who died (D-31) *”Crozier, her First Squad of twelve now reduced to eight in just one engagement, wondered how many more they could take” (D-31) Echo Platoon *Lieutenant Chester Zhi - "For simple intellect, Lieutenant Zhi was probably the smartest of platoon commanders...with the rare and alarming habit of reading lots of difficult books and enjoying them. He’d been destined for either high command or a teaching position at the Academy or elsewhere." (D-17) **He has become Stan Romki’s friend and go-to-guy on spiral military history. *Sergeant Kerensky - XO. First squad, first section. Died. (D-31) *Lance-Corporal Koch - "leader of Second Section in Zhi’s First Squad. It was the Major’s policy that briefings and catch-ups should be left to lower-ranked marines" (KV-6) Echo Second Squad: *Sergeant Kunoz - commander of Echo Platoon, Second Squad, who kept watch outside the Doma Strana on Stoya III when Lisbeth found a lily (KV-3). Later, he assumed Sergeant Kerensky's position (D-31) *Private “Kel” Krishnan - Echo Platoon Two-Three. Climbed a mountain with Major Thakur and Captain Erik Debogande (KV) *Lance Corporal Haynes - Echo Platoon Two-Three section leader. "Krishnan’s usual wingman in Second Squad” (D-4) Category:Characters